


Cuddels and ice cream, Saeran X MC

by Skylikesspace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Ice Cream, Love, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylikesspace/pseuds/Skylikesspace
Summary: You (MC) are staying with the choi brothers, after Saeran finaly came home from the hospital he cant sleep alone. And when his brother is gone for work, you are the only one who can help him. With cuddels and ice cream.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 16





	Cuddels and ice cream, Saeran X MC

You have been living at Seayoung house for a while now, after saving Saeran and having a party. You and Seayoung talked for a while, you both found out you weren’t ready to be in a relationships and decide to stay friends. But you didn’t had a place to stay at, you could go back to your parents but that wasn’t going to well so that wasn’t a good idea. So as sweet as he is Seayoung told you that you can stay in his house together with Saeran helping him getting better.

As much as he wants to he cannot do it alone, he wants to help Saeran but Saeran still has something against his brother which makes the brothers a bit distance. Seayoung really wants a better bond with his brother but that just doesn’t work out sometimes, and as much as Saeran needs Seayoung and therapy and a lot of help he also needs you. He doesn’t show it but sometimes his brother reminds him to much of his past and you don’t. He likes your sweet smile your beautiful eyes who look at him with care and how you have so much patience if something doesn’t work out as he wants it to work out.

But even though you guys are getting closer Saeran keeps being very distance, he spends most of the time in his bedroom and only comes out when you keep asking him or for dinner. And when he does come out he doesn’t talk that much he tries to but he just doesn’t know how to. He has brought so much pain to the RFA why would you both still accept him? Why are you so nice are you berating him. That are just a few of the many thoughts he has about everything.

And every time you or his brother ask how he’s doing it are the same silly lies “yeah I am doing great don’t worry”, “mhhh just a bit tired lately I am really doing fine”. You both know it are lies he isn’t doing fine. His past in mint eye and even his childhood still hurt him.

Your bedroom is next to his and at the day you can hear him doing nothing all day or just crying. You want to help him so badly but know he won’t appreciate it if you go in his room to help him. Well he does apricate it but he just doesn’t let you, he is to scared to get close as he doesn’t want to get hurt again.

But the nights those are worse every single night you can hear him talk in his sleep, wake up in panic or even fall of his bed from rolling around. It hurts you so much that you can’t help, you really want to but he just doesn’t let you.

_That was a very long start I am sorry lmao here is like the plot story thingy_

You lay in bed it is a 3am and you listen to the loud rain drops falling on the roof you cant sleep as you have to many thoughts in your head. Noting meaningful but your mind just keeps making up these scenarios. You know these little uses thing you image yourself being on the set of your favorite tv show, and you image yourself traveling to that amazing town to watch the lights with you imaginary partner. But as you listen to the rain you can also hear Saeran waking up from a bad dream, you are getting used to it. You are still worried but it is happing so often that you barely notice it anymore. You sigh as you hear him cry, you want to help him so badly but you know he wont let you.

Today was a good day for him though he talked a lot to you even if it was just talking about ice cream and the silly blooper videos on the tv. He talked and that mint the world to you and Seayoung. Now you think about it he talked a lot this week and was really happy. You think about it a bit more as you hear the crying coming closer maybe he went to the bathroom or to the kitchen to get some ice cream? Who knows what’s he’s up to.

You turn on the light as you decide to read a bit since you can’t sleep anyway. But after a few min you hear a knock on your door. Its probably Seayoung again who tries to prank you in the middle of the night. “Seayoung it is 3AM let me sleep!” you say with a sleepy voice. But on the on the other side you hear Saeran his voice sounding sad and really tiered “oh I am sorry. I will leave again. I just saw that your light was on and, uhmm I was wondering if you want to eat some ice cream with me.” Your heart melts Saeran wants to share his midnight nightmare ice cream with you. “no, no please come in its all right, I would love some ice cream”. The door opens and you see Saeran in his pajamas holding a big tub with chocolate flavor ice cream. He closes the door and you smile at him as you know what happened. He walks to a chair in your room and sits down in silence. “No Saeran come sit here” you tell him while you pet the bed with a smile and he sits down handing you a spoon and placing the tub in between you both. You both eat for a while saying noting but you still decide to ask even though you know you will get the same answer.

“Saeran are you okay? I heard you crying” and you got an answer you never expected to get. “No I’m not. I had a really bad dream. So I came to the kitchen to get ice cream but I didn’t want to eat it alone.” While he says this he takes a few big bites from his ice cream and looks down. “Do you want to talk about it? What was it about?”. “It was about my mother. She hurtled me and my brother, I don’t want more pain” he starts crying as he tells this, you pull him in a hug forgetting he hates those. Saeran gets a little overwhelmed and he starts stuttering as he told you more about the dream, you quickly let him go “I am sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Normally hugs help but I kind of forgot you didn’t like them”.

You take another spoonful of the slowly melting ice cream and you hope you did not scare him away and ruined this special moment. “No it is okay, I never said I didn’t like them I just never got many hugs before it’s still a bit strange for me.” you nod, understandingly and take another spoon and notice the tub is almost empty and you only got a few bites , ‘damn he eats fast’ you think by yourself as you allow him to finish the last few bites. You look at Saeran who is still looking very upset but the ice cream seems to cheer him up. _Or is it you._ He finishes off the tub and puts it on you nightstand and sits on your bed for a few more minutest saying noting and doing nothing.

After a few min he gets a little closer to you and puts his head on you shoulder, “I wish all this was over you know? I just want to sleep without nightmares and I just want to be able to have a day with out panic, a day with out being scared to lose you and Seayoung.” You put a arm around him and listen to him sad voice telling you this and give him all the time to speak. “I don’t show it but I am so thankful that you and my brother are here. I am just…. No never mind” he says with a sad voice while still resting his head on your shoulder. “it’s all right Saeran you don’t have to tell everything. Just talk about the things you want to talk about.” You tell him with a sweet voice. “but I want to I want to get better. I want to sleep normal, talk normal….” He says with a voice that can break into crying every moment. You lift his head up by pushing his chin up and look him right in the eyes and say: “Saeran Choi, you are amazing human being and you went through so much it is okay to be in pain. It is okay to have a hard time.” He looks at you still at the point of breaking down in a sea of tears. As you look at him you heart breaks you want to help him so badly, he needs time you can help but he just needs so much time.

As he looks at you and he pulls you in a long and tight hug and you hug him back holding him close, making sure he feels warm and safe. _Warmth,_ He needs that so much Saeran is so cold his skinny body feels so cold, is it from all the ice cream he eat, or is it something else? You don’t know it, Saeran is still a bit of a mystery isn’t he?

You keep holding him in a tight hug and he whispers; “can I stay here, I cant sleep.. just the floor or the chair is alright I’m used to that. I just don’t want to be alone” he sounds a bit scared as he was to scared to ask you, what if you would find him weird of what if you will think he has the worng intentions. You smile at him and say with a sweet voice “Stay here please, you can stay in the bed you need it”. “are you sure I can stay on the chair” he asks looking away but smiling a bit, you notice this and lay down on the side of the bed making space for him. He first just looks but than lays down next to you and pulls the soft and warm blankets over him and curls up keeping his distance. “its so cold” He says as he rills a bit. “it’s the ice cream Saeran. It makes you cold” You laugh slightly. “but I am always cold. And that doesn’t help falling asleep” he sighs and gives you a little smile.

After a few moments of saying noting you say “come here Saeran I’m warm. If you want I can hold you, maybe it helps.” Saeran hesitates for a moment but than he rolls over and gets close to you under the warm blanket. You feel his cold body and he feels your warmth of your body as you pull him close and hold him. You make sure he is comfortable and warm, you don’t hold him to tight so that he can move away if he wants to. Saeran lays there in your arms he doesn’t hold you back he just enjoys feeling warm for some time.

You both lay like this for a while and you lissen to Saeran his breath, it is so calm even though he is so stressed all the time. You enjoy listening to it knowing he is here safe in your arms and not somewhere alone where he cries, feels awful and alone. You don’t mind that he doesn’t hold you back you understand it and slowly close your eyes. “MC?” Says a sleepy voice coming from the person in your arms. “yes Saeran?” You ask while secretly hopping he doesn’t want to leave your arms as you kind of enjoy this _a lot_. He turns around and now faces to you instead of facing away from you. “can I also hold you? Are you okay with that. It would be a bit unfair if I was the only one who was being hugged” he says while slightly smiling and you even notice a little blush on his face.

You smile and also blush a little “Yes of course you can. I mean I don’t mind at all.” You smile and open your arms “come here Saeran”. You pull him closer and wrap his arms around him and he does the same.

You look at him smiling and he smiles back and gets even closer by wrapping his legs around your legs. But his feet are so damn cold and soon as his freezing feet touch your legs you want to make a scream. But before you do anything you stop yourself as you don’t want to scare him away. “Next time you wear socks” you say and you giggle a little. “Next time?” he ask a bit confused while having his face resting on your pillow. You nod “you are always welcome to come here if you can’t sleep” You tell him with a sweet smile and a calming voice leaving your lips. His eyes open a bit more and he doesn’t say anything at first. “I hope I didn’t say anything wrong” you think in fear, you don’t want to scare him away. He just nods “I would love too, I don’t like being alone. To be honest after being alone so long I don’t want that again.”.

You two say noting for a while and you start falling asleep your eyes slowly close as you still hold him close and rest you head against his chest. “Thank you MC.” You hear a voice saying but you have no time to react as you fell asleep just after he said it.

That night Saeran finely sleeps normal for the first time in months. And it won’t be the only time as this is going to happen a lot more often.

**Bonus.**

The next day Seayoung comes into your room to do a prank and saw you 2 sleeping and now you both are his OTP.

**Author's Note:**

> I do no longer write for Mystic messenger i simply am uploading all my old work.


End file.
